Existing systems use two-dimensional graphical user interfaces to display information to a user. Using conventional two-dimensional graphical user interfaces to display information creates several technical problems and limitations that are inherent to existing display technology. For example, existing two-dimensional graphical user interfaces limit the amount of information the person can see based on the size of the display. In addition, the person may have to interact with multiple windows or screens on the graphical user interface to view all information in which the person is interested. Using existing graphical user interfaces and having to interact with multiple windows or screens causes a disconnect between the information being presented and a real world environment. It is desirable to provide the ability to reduce the disconnect between the information being presented and a real world environment.